First Time
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Kise Ryouta terlalu banyak menerima pengalaman dalam satu malam. Hal ini dimulai dari pertama kali mengunjungi BAR 'khusus' tersebut, berlanjut pertemuannya dengan sosok bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. "Pertama kali jatuh cinta-pertama kalinya juga patah hati" KiseKuro-Akakuro-AoKaga. BL/Shounen Ai.


**FIRST TIME**

Semua karakter adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, dan beberapa pemain lain.**

 **Rated: K (masukkan?)**

 **Genre: Romance;Comedy;Drama;**

 **WARNING! INI BL** **/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI** …. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya .

 **HldMing**

' **Paradise's Bar'**

Terpajang besar, jelas dan tentu sangat menarik perhatian dengan ornamen-ornamen lampu berwarna emas yang terlihat pas dengan tulisan yang berwarna hitam. 2 orang laki-laki berbadan kekar, berpakaian serba hitam tampak berdiri sangar didepan pintu masuk bar, menatap tajam setiap tamu yang akan masuk.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat, Kise Ryouta, Lelaki bishounen bersurai matahari ini terpaku di seberang jalan. Tapi karena sepanjang mata emas itu memandang, yang ia dapati hanyalah manusia bergender 'Pria'.

'Inikah Shinjuku Ni-Chome* di malam hari.' Kise mulai menyapu pandangannya, tatkala ia mendapati disetiap sudut jalan pria yang saling berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman. Sekarang ia bersyukur tidak menggunakan kacamata ataupun lensa dalam menangani rabun jauh miliknya, karena walaupun tampak buram, ia dapat melihat bayangan aneh yang terdapat di gang sela gedung 100 m dari dirinya.

Kedua kakinya terasa gatal ingin berlari pulang dari daerah ini, ketetapan hatinya goyah. Kegigihan hati untuk mencari hiburan lain setelah di selingkuhi wanita yang sekarang menyandang –bekas- miliknya terasa menguap. Ketika keinginnanya untuk melarikan diri semakin tidak bisa dibendung, sebuah tangan langsung merangkul pundaknya, menahannya untuk beranjak.

"Kau memancing para predator jika berdiri terus disini Kise-kun,", Kise menelan ludah mendengar suara yang tepat berada disampingnya itu, "Bukankah kamu yang meminta. Ayo masuk~~~"

~~~HLD~~~

"Aku mau pulang-ssuuu!", rengekan Kise yang masih terdengar samar diantara dentuman music.

Mereka baru beberapa langkah memasuki bar ini, dan pria bodoh ini sudah mau pulang bahkan merengek sambil memeluk lengan Aomine, layaknya seorang anak yang merengek pada ibunya. Bukankah Kise sendiri yang memintanya untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru, di saat dirinya dilanda kebosanan karena putus untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan teman wanitanya? Dan kini baru merasakan beberapa pukulan di bokong dan sentilan-sentilan di 'adik' kecilnya saja sudah membuatnya seperti gadis yang akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

"Aku mau pulang-Ssu", rengek Kise.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri", Aomine berusaha melepas pengangan Kise, "Aku masih ada kencan dengan Taiga didalam sana bodoh!".

Semakin berusaha dilepas, semakin kuat Kise bertahan, "Aku takut-Ssu. Bagaimana kalau kesucianku tidak selamat sampai diparkiran! Aku tidak mau-Ssu!".

"Bodo amat!", Runtuk Aomine.

"Hidouu-Ssu!", Teriak Kise keras,"Pokoknya Aominecci harus bertanggung jawabl!".

"Aissh! Menyesal aku membawamu kemari", Aomine mengerutu, "Begini saja, tunggu di bar Counter sebentar, sementara aku mencari Taiga dan nanti kita bersama-sama pulang."

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda penolakan, "Aku ikut cari Taigacci", Tuntutnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu kemana-mana dengan kau yang tidak mau melepas cengkramanmu!. Duduk di bar. Jadilah anak baik. Jika tidak, silahkan pulang sendiri!".

…..

Kise mendudukkan dirinya di paling ujung, berusaha tidak terlalu mencolok, walau Aomine sudah mewanti-wantinya bahwa ia akan aman berada di situ.

"Takao-kuuuun!".

Hampir saja Kise terjungkir dari bar Stools* ,dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan terkejut ketika menyadari teranyata ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

'Sejak kapan dia berada disitu?!'

"Takao-Kun! Tambah! Tambah!".

Kise memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Mengetuk-ngetuk _shot glass_ pelan sambil terus memanggil seseorang. Ia tidak mampu melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, karena ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Seseorang mengambil _shot glass_ dari tangannya, "Kau sudah mulai mabuk Tet-Chan, sudah cukup, okay?".

Pria yang Kise duga adalah bartender tersebut, mengambil shot glass tersebut, "Anda ingin memesan minuman Tuan?"

Kise menggeleng, "Aku hanya menunggu teman", jawabnya dan setelahnya sang bartender beranjak pergi.

"Takao-kun jahat!" Laki-laki disampingnya mulai merancu.

Kise terus memperhatikan laki-laki disampingnya, jika bukan karena sudah mendengar suaranya yang berat, Kise pasti mengira dia seorang wanita hanya dari postur tubuhnya. Rambut biru sebiru langit yang terlihat lembut, kulit putih bersih seperti susu, ditambah dengan tubuh yang terbilang kecil, menarik perhatiannya. Hal-hal mungil dan lucu selalu bisa menariknya.

'Seperti apa wajahnya?'

Sepertinya rasa penasaran Kise terjawab, ketika laki-laki disampingnya langsung menegakkan tubuh dan langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku Tuan? Tatapanmu sungguh menganggu", Gerutunya walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tetap datar.

Sedangkan pihak yang ditanya masih saja terpana. Iris kuningnya menatap tidak percaya pada jawaban akan keingintahuannya. Ini lebih dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Cute", Ucap Kise tanpa sadar.

"Maaf?"

"Ah" Kise tersentak, tersadar, "Maaf,Aku hanya merasa anda sangat imut".

"Aku laki-laki Tuan. Tolong koreksi itu", Ujarnya datar dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, lebih tertarik untuk memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Tak rela iris biru itu teralih darinya, Kise berusaha menarik perhatian, memiringkan tubuh sepenuhnya kearah laki-laki penarik perhatiannya, ia bahkan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat, "Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku".

Berhasil.

Laki-Laki tersebut mengalihkan padangan padanya, "Tuan sepertinya seorang perayu ulung", ucapnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kise Ryouta", Kise memperkenalkan diri, "Ah, maaf, kalau boleh kita berkenalan".

-Ooh, sepertinya Kise Ryouta sudah melupakan tentang keinginan pulangnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya", Jawab laki-laki tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada ponsel, mengabaikan Kise yang masih terus menatapnya.

Semakin Kise menatap pemuda disampingnya, semakin bertambah juga rasa tertariknya. sebeneranya apa yang bisa diharapkan? Dia laki-laki, walau harus diakui dia sangat imut, tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Dia sudah sering melakukan pemotrettan dengan laki-laki imut, cantik, seksi, dan lainnya.

Kise kembali memperhatikan laki-laki dihadapannya.

Kise memperhatikan dari samping bagaimana bibir mungil berwarna pink cherry tersebut terbuka dan tertutup, berkata-kata dalam diam.

 _Ia ingin memilikinya_ , pikiran konyol itu tiba-tiba masuk dalam otaknya.

Dia sudah berpengalaman dalam hubungan dengan wanita. Tidak terhitung wanita yang silih berganti menyandang gelar 'kekasih'. Namun kini, dengan gilanya, ia mengalami hal-hal aneh dalam dirinya karena seorang bergender sama dengannya.

" **Aku muak! Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku, Ryouta!"**

Cinta?

Jika dipikirkan, semua wanita memutuskan karena kata itu.

Cinta?

Dan apakah semua yang ia rasakan ini cinta?

Kedua tangannya langsung tertuju pada jantungnya, merasakan detak yang bahkan tanpa ia rabapun dapat terasa diseluruh tubuhnya.

Ia jatuh cinta?-pada seorang pria?-pada pandangan pertama?.

 **Bruk!**

Lamunan Kise terbuyar karena hentakan antara ponsel dengan meja bar.

"Kurokocchi? Kau tidak apa-apa?".

Kuroko kembali menatap Kise, "Kuroko…-cchi?"

Terkejut kebiasaannya keluar, Kise tersenyum kaku, "Maaf, aku kebiasaan menambahkan –Cchi pada orang yang respek. Maaf jika itu menganggumu".

"It's okay", Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Kupikir itu salah satu jurus rayuanmu".

Kise menggeleng heboh, selain untuk menyangkal pernyataan Kuroko itu juga untuk mengusir pikiran –ayo peluk dia- jauh dari pikirannya.

"Kise-kun, kau baik-baik saja?".

"Tentu saja", Kise dengan cepat menjawab.

"Wah, kalian sudah akrab?", sang bartender, Takao, datang kembali sambil meletakkan sesuatu dihadapan Kuroko, "Vanilla Shake ukuran JUMBO. Pesanan khusus untuk Tet-chan", Ujarnya dengan nada genit.

Kise mengernyit, ketika melihat benda tersebut, sebuah gelas yang biasanya ia dapati di makanan cepat saji, memang tidak diragukan lagi, karena dengan sangat jelas tercetak di gelas tersebut 'Ma*I Burger', "Itu bisa dipesan disini?", gumam Kise tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja tidak.", Takao tertawa keras, "Ini pesanan khusus Cuma untuk Tet-chan. Naah… Tet-chan, jangan memandanginya terus", ia menggeser vanilla milkshake itu lebih mendekat, "Silahkan~~~ Masih fresh".

Grep!

Dengan wajah cemberut Kuroko mengambil Vanilla milkshake itu, "Brengsek!", Makinya keras, sebelum mulai meminumnya.

Bartender berambut hitam itu tertawa keras, "kekanakan sekali Tet-chan", ucapnya di sela tawa sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pelanggan lainnya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka dapat menemukan minuman itu disini".

Manik biru itu menatap Kise yang sibuk memandanginya, "Ini sogokkan Kise-kun", Ujarnya, sambil sesekali meminum minuman favoritenya itu. Perlahan suasanan hatinya yang buruk mulai tenang.

Aaah… Sial! Kuroko memang tidak bisa menang melawan minuman satu ini.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Kise kembali membuat perhatian Kuroko kembali pada pemuda yang baru ia temui. Lagi, ia mendapati pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta memandanginya intens.

Anggukan kepala sebagai pertanyaan tadi dirasa cukup, "Kenapa dari tadi kau memperhatikan terus Kise-kun?".

Kedua pipi pemuda berambut pirang didepannya langsung memerah, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "I..itu..", ia tampak menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, membuat Kuroko gemas sendiri, "seperti kataku tadi, kau tampak can- tidak—kau tampak, hmm, mempesona".

Dalam hati Kuroko tersenyum, walau wajah itu tetap datar. Aaah… sepertinya moodnya memang sudah membaik.

Kuroko memperhatikan Kise, bagaimana pemuda itu masih tetap berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya kembali.

Wajah datar itu berubah, walau Cuma sepersekian detik, bibir itu sempat menammpilkan senyum misterius.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Kise-kun?"

"EEEH!", jerita kaget Kise menarik perhatian beberapa tamu, ia bahkan hampir jatuh dari bar Stools, lagi. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga, menatap Kuroko yang masih dengan tenang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

'Bagaimana ia bisa setenang itu!' Frustasi Kise.

Dengan gugup Kise mencoba menenangkan dirinya, melirik sesekali Kuroko yang masih setia menatapnya menunggu jawaban. 'A..A..apa yang harus kukatakan?!'.

SRET!

"Kise-kun?"

Hampir lagi Kise kembali menjerit, ketika menyadari Kuroko yang mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Kise.

"A..Ano.. I…I..Iyaa… Bu..Bukan…Ma..Ma..Ma..ma..maksudku…"."Kise ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja,

Jadi ini rasanya salah tingkah? Dalam satu hari Kise sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali pelajaran baru.

"Sorry".

Aroma manis Vanilla yang begitu terasa disampingnya terasa menjauh, membuat Kise refleks menatap kembali Kuroko yang kembali menegakkan posisinya, manik biru itu masih menatapnya, "Sorry, aku hanya bercanda", Ujarnya dengan wajah datar namun dari nada bicaranya Kise dapat mendengar nada jenaka.

"Moodku kembali bagus, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu", Ujar Kuroko kembali menyesap vanilla milkshakenya.

Melihat Kuroko yang kembali dengan rutinitas awalnya, membuat Kise sedikit kesal dan kecewa.

"Kurokocchi".

Genggaman erat pada lengannya membuat bar stools Kuroko berputar menghadap Kise.

"Hn?", Gumam Kuroko bingung melihat Kise yang menatapnya lekat.

"A..Aku rasa", Kise menghirup napas sejenak, "A..Aku menyu—"

PLAK!

Kise langsung memandang seseorang yang dengan sangat tidak sopan menampar tangannya membuatnya harus melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Kuroko.

Mata merah membara dengan aura gelap menjadi pemandangan pertama Kise.

"Saatnya pulang Tetsuya", nada dingin penuh perintah itu membuat Kise membeku, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kesadaran Kise mulai pulih ketika sosok Kuroko mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, ditarik pergi oleh sosok merah tadi.

"Ku…Ku..Kurokocchi?"

Panggilan itu hanya dijawab oleh lambaian tangan oleh Kuroko sebelum sosok mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan Kise.

"Hahaha", Takao tertawa keras melihat adegan dihadapannya, dengan cekatan ia meracik minuman, kemudian membawanya kepada Kise, "Penyemangat untuk orang patah hati".

* * *

"Oi…Oi…Kise!", Aomine memandangi temannya yang duduk dengan aura suram di pojokkan bar, "Ka..Kau masih perjakakan?"

Plak!

"Aww"

Seorang berambut merah dengan alis terbelah memukul kepala biru kekasihnya, "Bodoh!", Makinya, "Kise, Kau kenapa?".

Pertanyaan Kagami tidak dijawab sama sekali, Kise masih saja dalam dunia suramnya.

"Korban baru Tet-chan, Taiga", Seru Takao yang sedang meracik minuman.

"Oh My~~~", Kagami menggeleng prihatin, membuat Aomine mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Nanti kujelaskan", Tubuh tanpa roh Kise dibantu berdiri oleh Kagami, "Sebaiknya kau membantuku membawanya. Kita masih punya tugas untuk menghibur orang yang patah hati".

Pertama kali jatuh cinta-pertama kalinya juga patah hati.

Kise terlalu banyak menerima pengalaman malam ini.

* * *

"Tetsuya, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengabaikan orang asing ketika kau sedang di Bar?", laki-laki bersurai merah dihadapan Kuroko masih saja menuntun Kuroko berjalan dengan jemari tangan yang saling bertautan, "Sifatmu yang selalu uring-uringan ketika sedang mabuk itu menyusahkan orang lain".

Kuroko tetap diam, bukan hanya karena ia masih dalam mode marah pada laki-laki dihadapannya, tapi juga karena ia selalu tidak mengerti alasan laki-laki ini melarangnya bergaul dengan orang lain, khususnya di Bar. Dia tidak pernah merasa dirinya menyusahkan orang lain. Yah, walau kadang ia memang kadang suka usil sih.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Kuroko, membuatnya menghela napas, "Kau masih marah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ngambek? Kekanakan sekali Tetsuya"

"…"

Tautan jemari mereka semakin erat, Seringai tipis bermain diwajah persolen si rambut merah, "Baiklah, jika kau tetap diam", Kuroko merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika langkah mereka terasa semakin cepat.

"Akanku buat kau menjadi sangat vocal di atas ranjang~~~".

Tetsuya tidak pernah menyukai cara kekasihnya yang ini.

 **End!**

Salam kenal, Minna-san. Ini pertama kalinya fanfic saya nyasar di Fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya.

 _ **Hld Hana**_

 _ **30/11/15**_

 _ **Cerita tambahan**_

 _-Pesanan biasa-_

Dengusan kesal akan selalu menjadi tindakan awal Chihiro Mayuzumi ketika mendapat pesan itu. Sepanjang jalan, ia akan terus memaki si pengirim pesan, yang tentunya ia lakukan dalam hati. Walaupun ia sudah melakukan kegiatan ini sejak 4 tahun lalu, namun tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan, malah terasa semakin menyebalkan.

Namun apa daya, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak permintaan mantan juniornya di universitas yang kini menjadi bosnya di perusahaan.

Yah, takdir memang kejam.

Semakin tidak bisa ditolak, karena diantara seluruh pegawai yang bekerja, hanya dirinya yang paling memadai dan sangat cocok untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan ini.

Sudah lama dirinya berniat pindah rumah, namun tidak pernah mendapatkan tempat yang sebagus tempatnya sekarang.

Cukup deskripsi tentang nasib dan takdir 'malang'nya, sekarang kita focus pada gerakan lincahnya melewati berbagai pria 'genit' yang gemar mencolek-colek barang privat bagian depan maupun belakang.

Diantara nasib dan takdir 'malang'nya, setidaknya keberadaannya yang tipis sangat menguntungkan disini.

"Pesanan khusus", tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memberikan tersebut pada Takao.

"Good Job, Mayu-chan~", Ujar Takao senang namun seperti biasa…

Chihiro Mayuzumi sudah menghilang.

 **END**


End file.
